bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JollyHarriet
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Radar Range Advertisement.png page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal and the for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 19:41, October 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Suchong poster from Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy I can't find that file among the others that I extracted, so I'm afraid not. I'd have to go scrounge in the game files, but that may take a while due to their size. I'll see what I can dig up. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 21:39, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :Well that went surprisingly easy. You'll find the file uploaded on Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy and Yi Suchong. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:56, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::You're probably right, I just took a guess on what it could be. Feel free to change it. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:37, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Entertainment in Rapture Shall I add Sports in Rapture and Publications in Rapture to the "Entertainment in Rapture" category or should it be limited to artistic works? Unownshipper (talk) 20:36, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :My point exactly, there is no firm line between art and entertainment. I don't think the name should be changed as it's perfectly descriptive. :Unownshipper (talk) 20:12, May 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Image request I have that specific image. Unfortunately, if suffers from some extraction artifacts. Since I don't have access to my Burial at Sea Copy right now, it'll do for now. I'll try to get better version uploaded next week. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 21:47, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Maps of Market Street/High Street While I do like having the maps you just added of Market Street and High Street on the wiki do we have permission from Prima to use them? sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:54, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :It is a big issue unfortunately. Since the images are from a for sale book and we don't have permission from Prima to use them, such images are a violation of copyright. This is the same reason we can't use most images from the Art of BioShock Infinite even though there is GREAT stuff in there we would love to have on the wiki. I'm afraid they have to be removed. sm --Solarmech (talk) 21:03, August 28, 2017 (UTC) RE: Suggestion for featured article Thanks for letting me know. I've placed Cohen under week 25 (next week), so it should appear tomorrow. I've also added it to the list of articles for next year, which means it should appear in Pride Month as well. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:34, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Image Information Nice find on the "Hand of the Prophet Main Bridge Columbia Angel Painting.png", but could you please add the template info for the image? The template page with instructions is: https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Information/doc I put a copy of the template with the image and you can change it by hitting "EDIT" after you click on the image. Thank you. sm --Solarmech (talk) 08:43, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :No problem. We all had to learn how the wiki works when we first started out. :) As for categories, just add one and we don't have different categories for each game. So no "BioShock 2 characters images" it would just be "character" or if the image is concept art "concept art". Hope this helps. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:48, September 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, I thought you were talking about the categories that were part of the image template information for uploaded images. Not the "Categories list". Yeah for those you can put in any and all applicable listings. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:32, September 27, 2018 (UTC)